Rescatando a Draco Malfoy
by WAmsterdam
Summary: Ginny Weasley, motivada por su clandestino romance del pasado, irá en búsqueda del desaparecido Draco Malfoy. Drinny/Hanny Ginny W./ Draco M./ Harry P./ Hermione G./ Blaise Z./ Pansy P./ Lucius M./ Theodore N.
1. Prólogo Malfoy es un idiota

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los hechizos, criaturas y trama de mi invención si.

 **N/A:** Gracias Muffliat0, y lectoras :) mil gracias por fav, follow y comentarios.

 **Aclaración:** El comienzo es confuso intencionalmente, incluido Draco y los gemelos. Post- Hogwarts; y para propósitos de esta historia, no murió ningún gryffindor, pero si Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore y algunos alumnos de otras casas.

 **Pairing:** Drinny y Hanny.

* * *

 **Rescatando a Draco Malfoy**

 **Prólogo: Malfoy es un idiota...**

Ráfagas de aire helado la atravesaban con rudeza, mientras sus pasos se hundían en el camino blanco haciendo su andar pesado y dejando un rastro de profundas huellas trás de sí. Una corriente de viento sacudió su larga cabellera roja, provocando qué el frío se intensificára, se abrazó a su grueso abrigo y apresuró el paso para regresar a la madriguera.

Había sido una mala desición salir a caminar intentando huir de su recuerdo, aún podía cerrar sus ojos y visualizarlo, esperando de pie, enojado, y con la decepción reflejada en su rostro, mientras en el aire tibio, las hojas qué caían se llevaban su última oportunidad.

oOo

Desde la puerta escuchó los sonidos qué provenían del interior de La madriguera, habría otra reunión familiar de la qué no tenía conocimiento, se había autoaislado tanto qué era casi una hermitaña; el calor y el olor a té, café y chocolate la inundaron de pronto de nostalgia. Subió sigilosamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un hechizo de su varita; se quitó sus ropas frías y empapadas y se colocó una reconfortante bata dispuesta a tomar un baño caliente.

Se sobresaltó con el repentino picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Observó a la extraña ave, qué la esperaba impaciente, lucía exótica, era más pequeña de lo usual y tenía llamativas plumas en tonos rojizos, y supó qué no provenía de su parte. Tomó la carta qué traía atada a una de sus patas y abrió el papel desanimada, era de Harry Potter, se encontraba en otra misión "secreta de Aurores" y, cómo acostumbraba, encontraba la manera de hacerle saber qué pensaba en ella. Arrugó la nota y la lanzó con desinterés en el cesto de basura.

El ave no esperó respuesta y se alejó alzando sus alas a la profundidad de la noche donde brillaba la luna llena.

* * *

 _5 Años atrás._

 _Ginny estaba leyendo una cursi revista de novias con apatía trás el mostrador, y arrepentida de haber aceptado trabajar en la tienda de los gemelos._

 _Ese verano habían suspendido los entrenamientos de quidditich, por lo qué sus compañeras salieron en un improvisado viaje al caribe qué ella no pudó costear, y su amiga Luna estaba sumergida en una extraña investigación qué sólo ella comprendía._ _A Ginny le apremiaba salir de la madriguera, distraerse, y alejarse, principalmente de Harry Potter; era irónico qué toda una vida creyera qué él era perfecto para ella, ya no era merecedor ni de sus pensamientos._

 _Con hastío dió vuelta a la página para ver a otra modelo posando en un esponjado vestido blanco._ _El lugar estaba vacío, cómo solía estar a esa hora de la tarde, pero no tardaría en llenarse de gente. Escuchó el usual chillido de la puerta abriéndose y volteó de reojo para observar deslizarse entre los estantes abarrotados de bromas y travesuras, al peculiar rubio, y a su elegante vestimenta contrastar con el pintoresco lugar, mientras una perfecta y arrogante sonrisa se asomomaba en sus labios._

 _Resuelta en no dejarse intimidar por él, y aún escéptica, lo vió acercarse un par de pasos con un paquete en las manos, y una sonrisa._

 _-Weasley.- Su típico arrastrar de palabras.- ¿Cómo se usa esto?- Preguntó despreocupado._

 _-No estoy segura. En la caja estan las instrucciones.- Contestó comenzando a dudar de su actitud. Y volvió a hojear su revista de novias con más intéres del qué sentía._

 _-Creo qué me llevaré una para probarla.- Un brillo pícaro se asomó en su rostro anguloso. Y colocó la caja frente a ella y su revista._

 _-Son 4 sickles.- Dijo en tono desinteresado._

 _-Por supuesto.- Contestó pausadamente.- Creí qué estarían los gemelos. Es tan extraño encontrarte sola Weasley._

 _-No será por mucho tiempo, no tardan en llegar todos.- Observó su actitud y él volvió a su sonrisa arrogante.-_

 _-No lo dudo, pequeña pelirroja.- Pronunció en tono desafiante. Y_ _Ginny entrecerró sus ojos café respondiendo el tácito reto._

 _-Está broma.- Señaló la caja, e ignorándola a ella.- Dice qué son galletas qué provocan temblores en las piernas y las vuelven gelatinosas. ¿Cuántas deben comer? Y ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?-_

 _-No sé, Malfoy, cómo te dije, en la caja están las instrucciones.- Se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Si, claro...- Observó la caja en sus manos.- Tus hermanos suelen ser más atentos.-_

 _-Bueno, esto, es provicional. Tengo planeado dedicarme al quidditch.-_

 _-Vas por buen camino, supongo.- Ella no comprendió si estaba siendo sarcástico._

 _-Supones bien.- Respondió tajante. No tenía interés en ser cortés con él. Se observaron un instante. Él se dió vuelta, y Ginny creyó que finalmente saldría de la tienda, en cambio lo vió dirigirse tranquilamente de nuevo al interior._

 _Conocía de la obligada tolerancia de sus hermanos a los slytherins, pero no hacia los Malfoy. Supuso que probablemente los gemelos habían madurado a causa de la guerra, cómo muchos otros, pero aparentemente ella no, porque seguía sin soportarlo._

 _Después de buscar entre los estantes por 20 minutos volvió con unos vistosos lentes de colores fosforescentes._

 _-¿Para qué son estos?- Preguntó con interés._

 _-No sé.- Volvió su atención a la misma revista de novias._

 _-No tienen instructivo.- Y se los mostró._

 _-Puedes probartelos, sin compromiso...- Ahora su día podía volverse divertido. Esperaba que terminara lleno de pus, ronchas o ambas._

 _-No lo creo Weasley.- Los volvió a observar, y luego a la pelirroja.- Está bien.- Draco se los colocó dubitativo, y se los quitó aprisa; con un gesto pensativo, los usó de nuevo._

 _La observó nuevamente e hizó un ademán de aprobación con la cabeza, esa fue la señal qué Ginny necesitó para tratar de cubrirse con los recursos a mano, qué no le eran suficientes._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo qué hacen esas ridículas cosas?- Se acercó en dos zancadas a él, se los arrebató y se los col_ _ocó para comprobar, mientras veía a través de ellos, a las elegantes ropas de Malfoy desaparecer hasta quedar en interiores, qué un temor qué no sabía qué poseía se había hecho realidad; y el rubio se atrevía a mostrarse orgulloso._

 _-¡Eres un pervertido!- Exclamó quitandose los lentes; él sonreía de lado mientras Ginny t_ _rataba de controlar sus mejillas encendidas._

 _-Tú te ves mejor sin toda esa ropa fea y barata.- Soltó con burla haciendola enfurecer. La pelirroja sacó la varita del bolsillo de su falda y le apuntó al pecho._

 _-¿Lo crees, Malfoy?- La observó con curiosidad.- Porque tal vez te verías mejor con un mocomúrcielago..-_

 _-Era un cumplido Weasley.- Trató de excusarse con una sonrisa ladeada y levantando una ceja.- Bueno, para ser justos, tú me permitiste probarlos, y yo no sabía lo qué hacían...-_

 _-Esta bien.- Lo interrumpió haciendo un esfuerzo por detener el rubor que cubría su rostro, e indecisa entre bajar la varita o lanzarle un hechizo. Miró su gesto de burla permanente y se molestó aún más.- Eres un verdadero idiota.- Recalcó._

 _-Tienes razón Weasley.- Él borró su sonrisa y suavizó el tono de voz.- No quiero problemas. Necesito mis provisiones de bromas... ¿Estamos bien?- Malfoy le regaló una sonrisa amable; la combinación de sus palabras y la inusual imagen, le provocaron devolverle un asomo de sonrisa, y aún con reservas, dejó de señalarlo con su varita._

 _Observó sus ojos para comprobar qué tenía motivos para mantenerse recelosa; pero extrañamente, parecían sinceros, incluso bellos, profundamente grises, y esas pestañas..Y él le sonreía. ¿Porqué no había reparado en lo atractivo qué era? Ah, claro, su linda personalidad, pretencioso, intolerable, desdeñozo... De pronto un carraspeo la volvió a la realidad. La tienda comenzaba a abarrotarse y una señora regordeta con un niño pequeño demandaban su atención._

 _\- ¿Podrías mandarme una lechuza para avisarme cuando estarás en la tienda? - Preguntó Draco con suficiencia.- Eres más interesante qué los gemelos... - Le sonrió y le dió la espalda para retirarse a pasó lento, cómo esperando una respuesta. Ginny dudó, aparentemente sus hermanos lo toleraban y ellos no se fíaban con facilidad. Después de Harry, se había prometido no ser prejuiciosa, todos pueden cambiar, para bien o para mal. Esta vez seguiría su intuición. Y a pesar de qué su parte sensata le gritaba qué era mejor la seguridad de la monotonía su valentía ganó._

 _-Te avisaré Malfoy.- Y pudo verlo sonreír aliviado._

 _La señora la veía con una sonrisa cómplice, y Ginny la ignoró. Esa pobre señora no sabía que ella sólo padecía de aburrimiento, no había motivos para esas miradas. Era muy probable qué ni siquiera volviera a verlo. Era de conocimiento público qué los Malfoy pronto se refugiarían en Francia. Su nombre era difícilmente bienvenido después de la guerra. Y el estigma de ser mortifagos los seguiría por siempre. Era una pena, tal vez no merecían esa cruz, pero si de algo tenía la certeza era de qué Draco Malfoy era un idiota._

* * *

Presente

-Es muy lamentable, nadie conoce el paradero del chico de los Malfoy...- Escuchó que decía su madre desde la cocina. Ginny detuvo su descenso por la rústica escalera creyendo haber malentendido, ella confiaba en que él era un mago inteligente y hábil.

-Pobre muchacho, sabrá Merlín por lo que estará pasando... - Dijo su padre.

-Seguramente el responsable fue alguien buscando venganza o una recompensa.- Percy con su petulante voz.- Es un hecho qué los Malfoy están solos, nadie en el Ministerio los ayudará a buscar a su hijo.- Ginny sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía en su pecho.

-Pienso qué no deberían ser indiferentes a una situación cómo esta.- Agregó Hermione, quién hace poco se había casado con Ron.- Su deber es auxiliar a quiénes los necesiten. Tú eres Auror.- El pelirrojo trabajaba en un equipo distinto a Harry, para equilibrar según Potter.

-¡Es un mortífago, se lo tiene merecido!- Por supuesto Ron. Ginny terminó de bajar los escalones de prisa, y con una impetuosidad qué no recordaba tener, se paró frente a su familia.

-¡NO! ¡No lo merece! No saben nada para hablar así de él.-Tenía las manos en dos fuertes puños y parecía preparada para enfrentarse en una pelea con quién sea qué estuviera dispuesto.

-¿Y tú si?- Ron la veía con sorna, tal vez creía qué había enloquecido.

-No, pero estoy harta de qué hablen mal de los demás.- Trató de sonar neutral y se sentó junto a su madre.- No conocen sus circunstancias.. sólo piensen en Harry y todas las habladurías qué ha tenido qué tolerar.

-Por supuesto querida.-Molly cubrió sus manos en gesto protector.- Tienes razón, no hablaremos más de los Malfoy, bastante tienen con su hijo desaparecido.- Ginny cerró los ojos, era mucho más de lo qué podría soportar. No podía ser el fin, si era necesario ella misma iría a buscarlo y lo encontraría.


	2. Cap 1 El cachorro

**Capítulo 1: El cachorro**

Podía escuchar el firme sonido de sus propias pisadas al andar por la familiar calle de Hogsmeade, la capucha negra ocultaban su melena roja y su rostro pecoso lo suficiente para pasar inadvertida. En las calles se cruzaba con algunos magos y brujas ensimismados y poco visibles bajo la luz de la luna. No esperaba ser reconocida en Cabeza de puerco, y con un Slytheryn con mala reputación.

Entró al lugar pobremente iluminado y más concurrido de lo qué esperaba; había un ebrio en la barra aparantemente dormido, un par de sombríos licántropos en una mesa, unos magos de aspecto descuidado riendo escandalosamente en una esquina, una anciana bruja deambulando entre mesas, y algunos solitarios magos. Finalmente distiguió una mesa desocupada en un rincón. Recelosa, tomó asiento, y transfiguando su voz más aguda ordenó una cerveza de mantequilla; la mesera tomó su orden sin prestarle atención. Antes de qué pudiera impacientarse, lo observó entrar vistiendo una elegante túnica obscura parecida a una de Draco; no pudó evitar compararlos, el moreno era unos centímetros más bajo, más robusto y no tenía su porte; cubrió su melancólica mirada y le indicó con una seña de su delicada mano qué se acercara. Él sonrió y levantó una ceja, pareció dudar, aún así caminó hacia su mesa.

-Eres una chica.- Afirmó Zabini, antes de sentarse. Ella se descubrió el rostro lo suficiente para qué sólo él la reconociera. Blaise respondió con una sútil sonrisa y se acercó para murmurar- Ginevra Weasley, novia de Draco Malfoy.- Ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo el incesante remordimiento.

-Necesito tu ayuda, y tengo algunas preguntas.- Comenzó insegura.

-Eso depende, hay mucho que no sé ó no puedo decirte.- Zabini parecía muy relajado, se apoyó en el respaldo de la incómoda silla y le hizó una señal a la desarreglada mesera para ordenar una cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando estuvó en su mesa, sacó su varita, le apuntó a su tarro, y conjuró un hechizo de limpieza.- Este lugar no es conocido por su higiene.- Dijó en voz baja. El comentario hizó sonreir a Ginny, y ella lo imitó aplicando el mismo hechizo a su bebida.- ¿Es por él qué estamos aquí?- Cuestionó Zabini, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Qué sabes sobre su paradero?- Preguntó con la ilusión de qué Blaise cooperara, a pesar de qué él no le producía confianza.

-No sé donde está.- Respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Sabes con quién está?.- Continuó, tratando de no desanimarse.

-No, no precisamente.- Blaise era ambiguo, no estaba cooperando.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo sabes zabini?- Preguntó sujetando su varita bajo la mesa, dispuesta a hechizarlo de ser necesario.

-Oficialmente, dicen qué él estaba por iniciar un viaje de negocios, y se esfumó.- Bebió un sorbo de su tarro.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo lo qué sabes ?-

-Algunas personas podrían tener algo de información; yo no soy de esas personas.- Dudó un momento pero agregó.- Tal vez sus padres... Y, si lo piensas bien, ¿Qué mal podrían pemitir qué le suceda a su propio hijo?-

-¡Tú los conoces...!.- Zabini era más imbécil de lo qué pensaba. Ya se lo había advertido Draco.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no tanto como para dañarlo.- Añadió Blaise, ella no estaba convencida e hizó un mohín frunciendo los labios.- ¡Vamos! ¡Son sus padres! ¡Y él es su único hijo!- Y golpeó con un puño la mesa de madera para afirmar sus palabras, llamando la atención de los licántropos qué voltearon a verlos con desconfianza.

-Podrías intentar ser discreto.- Le reprochó en voz baja.

-Trataré, pequeña pelirroja.- Pronunció despació y sonriendo.

-No me llames así.- Escupió con desprecio. Zabini la estudió con la mirada y acercó su rostro hacia ella.

-Lo siento mucho por ti nena...- Le respondió condescendiente.- Te será muy difícil olvidarlo, él es irremplazable..- Hace un momento él no le había parecido perceptivo y se preguntó si Zabini era cruel intencionalmente. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras él volvía a recargarse en su asiento observandola suspicazmente.

-Es cierto, Zabini. Si no lo fuera, yo no estuviera aquí... Porqué necesito encontrarlo.-

-Pues, no deberías creer en rumores. Tal vez él no quiere ser encontrado. Piensa qué puede qué no lo conocieras lo suficiente, deberías haberlo escuchado criticando a los muggles y sangres sucias. De nosotros, él era el mayor defensor de la pureza de sangre.- La observó burlonamente.

-Tú eres quién no lo conoce.- Ginny lo miró directo a sus fríos ojos.- Draco tiene su punto de vista y lo respeto, aunque no este de acuerdo siempre... Pero, después de todo estaba conmigo, y yo soy una Weasley.- Blaise amplió su sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Le pareció un mal indició, pero trató de continuar.- Te sorprendería...- La interrumpió el fuerte sonido de un golpe chocando contra la pared, juntó con el destello del rastro de luces de un hechizo rozando la espalda de Zabini, quién de un salto se pusó de pie.

-¡Immobulus!- Era la voz de una mujer. El moreno esquivó otro rayo, apuntó su varita con desición hacia la agresora y con un sencillo "expelliarmus" la desarmó, algunos presentes aplaudieron la pequeña hazaña. Él se dirigió hacia su atacante y Ginny los observó a la distancia. Ella era una joven rubia, con mechones azules, se había dejado caer al suelo, y su cabello cubría su rostro, evidentemente dolida y derrotada. Blaise la levantó sujetandola de un brazo, le murmuró un par de palabras y con diligencia la dirigió a la salida. Después regresó a su asiento y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Daphne Greengrass.- Articuló finalmente.- Hemos salido algunas veces.- Bebió otro trago.- Suele pasar, qué se creen qué les pertenezco o algo así...- Dijó agitando su mano, para restarle importancia. Le pareció casi tan antipático cómo Theodore Nott, Ginny no comprendía la razón de qué Draco insistiera en presentarle a sus amigos, ahora tenía más claro porque los evitaba. Blaise se encogió de hombros y trató de aparentar indiferencia. Ella también bebió un trago de su tarro, qué ahora sabía más amargo, segura de qué Blaise Zabini sería muy útil.

* * *

 _5 años atrás_

 _Había transcurrido una semana desde qué había visto a Malfoy, y no se había detenido a pensar en su encuentro. En una conversación con Luna mencionaron al rubio, y qué si bien, la guerra había dejado secuelas, en algunos eran más evidentes y profundas. Había un trato menos hostil entre la comunidad mágica; la muerte y legado del profesor Snape repercutío en una mayor tolerancia a los Slytheryns; aún así, los qué habían estado del lado de Voldemort no eran aceptados del todo. Ambas concordaron en qué Draco Malfoy podría ser víctima de las circunstancias, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para juzgar. Ella nunca antes había pensado en él y Luna sentía empatía por Malfoy, pero también sentía empatía hasta por un feroz dragón._

 _La pelirroja estaba sentada frente a su mesa de noche, tenía tinta y varios pergaminos en blanco, acababa de enviar una carta a su hermano Charlie, quién seguía viviendo en Rumania. Observó su mano sujetando la pluma cubierta de tinta, sería muy sencillo mandar esa nota a Malfoy, una sencilla nota... Tomó una hoja en su mano y se mordió el labio inferior; sentía una adrelina recorrerarla cuando pensaba en enviarla. Se convenció a si misma de qué no habría mucho qué eso podría causar, tal vez un poco. Soltó el papel y la pluma, de pronto no era buena idea, pero podía hacer una nota y no enviarla, cómo un juego:_

 _D. M. :_

 _Mañana temprano habrá nueva mercancía qué tal vez te interese ver._

 _G.W._

 _La observó y sonrió, pensó qué era breve y no era comprometedora. La bella lechuza de Luna hizó un graznido extraño y de pronto creyó qué podría ser una suerte del destino el qué su amiga se la encargara, indicandole tener un poco de emoción en su existencia. Seguían sin reanudar los entrenamientos de quidditch, qué eran su mayor distracción. Tenía 21 años, un complicado pasado, y necesitaba sentirse de su edad, sería solamente un peculiar desliz; incluso pensó en la posibilidad de qué él podría ignorarla. Enrolló la nota nerviosa, y volvió a dudar de sus motivos, finalmente concluyó qué no era momento de meditar demasiado, la sujetó firme al ave qué agitó sus alas y comenzó alejarse; y ella se dejó caer en su reconfortante cama y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera volvería a pensar en esa nota, había sido un inofensivo impulso. Se pusó de pie e iba a tomar su escoba para salir a prácticar quidditch con Ron y los gemelos cuando la lechuza regresó en lo qué le pareció un instante, no podía creer lo qué veía, una respuesta de Malfoy, rápidamente la tomó y leyó:_

 _G.W.:_

 _Estaré ahí sin falta._

 _D.M._

 _Más breve y menos comprometedor que ella. La releyó incrédula._

 _oOo_

 _Ya se encontraba cerca de Sortílegios Weasley, desaceleró su andar por la calle de piedra, debería recapacitar sus acciones, aunque realmente creía qué no estaba ocurriendo nada y había escrito casi nada; de pronto era consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, nadie en su sano juicio entendería lo qué estaba sucediendo; podía considerarse un atrevimiento, pero aún podía huir y excusarse con cualquier pretexto; antes de poder cambiar de opinión estaba llegando a la tienda, y allí esperando estaba Malfoy vestido más casual, una elegante camisa blanca, un fino pantalón negro y zapatos negros, Ginny le dió una mirada escéptica. Ella vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla, con unos tenis, una blusa blanca y suéter rosa._

 _-Weasley, llegas tarde 10 minutos.- Le señaló._

 _-Gracias por hacermelo notar.- Trató de sonar sarcástica sin lograrlo. Él sonrió._

 _-De nada.- Y le indicó qué avanzara con un ademán de las manos._

 _Ginny sacó una rústica llave de su bolso, y abrió la puerta tratando de ignorar al rubio qué la observaba; entró al lugar y con un movimiento de su varita abrió las ventanas y se iluminó la tienda. Él la siguió y luego se detuvó con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Ella lo miró y recordó qué era mejor apresurar el momento para salir de la situación._

 _-Esperame aquí.- le indicó apenas viendolo y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda. Él afirmó levemente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ginny regresó con una caja repleta de pequeños botes, cajas de distintos tamaños y bolsitas.- -Aquí está.- Dijó satisfecha con ambas manos en la cadera. Draco avanzó y observó los objetos atentamente._

 _-¿Qué son esos?- Señaló unos botes llenos de pelotitas de colores._

 _-Si..- Ginny tomó una pelota en sus manos y la observó.- Una vez qué rebotan nunca paran, tienen un conjuro adentro... Eso es lo único qué las detiene.- Sonrió satisfecha. Pensó en lo sencillo qué sería terminar con esa visita._

 _-¿Porqué no nos sentamos Weasley? Quiero ver todos.- Mencionó Malfoy._

 _-Si, claro.- Le señaló unas sillas en un rincón, él la observó un instante, levantó una ceja, sonrió y con su varita las hizó levitar hacia ellos. Tomaron asiento y ella continuó describiendo un par de objetos más. Sacó una caja de madera sin indicaciones, Fred le había explicado en qué consistía pero no le había prestado atención. Recordó qué mencionó 'cachorro', así qué abrió la caja sin titubear, e inesperadamente salió una nube de humo amarillo que cómo agua comenzó a crecer cubriendo todo el interior de la tienda._

 _-¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?- Escuchó qué preguntó Malfoy._

 _-¡No sé!- le respondió angustiada.- ¡Creí qué era inofensiva!- La nube era demasiado densa y no podían distinguirse._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él. Por un momento ella no supó si realmente Malfoy había realizado la pregunta._

 _-Si...- respondió dudosa.- ¿Y tú?.- No quería cargar con la culpa de ser responsable de un mago herido o hechizado._

 _-Si- Escuchó su voz más cerca.- Debemos buscar la salida.-_

 _-Claro. ¿Puedes seguirme? - Preguntó Ginny._

 _-No puedo verte.- Hizó una pausa- Estoy tratando de seguir el sonido de tu voz.- Lo sintió a su lado._

 _-Está bien.- Pensó en la locura qué estaba por decir, pero no encontraba otra opción.- Dame tu mano.- Tocó el aire buscandolo, y sintió la mano qué se acomodó alrededor de la suya, ella lo sujetó para comenzar a avanzar entre la nube. No podía distinguir el camino, chocó con un estante haciendo qué el slytheryn se detuviera en seco.- Encontré el camino de salida.- Lo jaló de nuevo y comenzó a guiarse por los estantes. De pronto se percató del agarre de Malfoy, era lo único qué podía sentir, sorprendentemente era cálido, se sentía bien, cómo si fuera natural en ellos. También podía oler su perfume sútil, distinguió algo cómo madera, pensó qué podría comprarse una botella de ese delicioso perfume. Un estrepitoso rugido detuvó su avanze, y comenzó a distinguir formas mientras la bruma se difuminaba. Volteó a su lado para ver a Malfoy apuntando con su varita al centro de la tienda y la mirada fija, sintió cómo apretó su mano y Ginny siguió su mirada._

 _-¡Merlín!- Exclamó, y sin perder más tiempo sacó su varita. Miró con preocupación a la horrible bestia de casi tres metros, cubierta de pelo rojo, naranja y café, con el hocico repleto de largos colmillos escurriendo saliva y con los ojos saltones y verdes qué parecían no ver a ninguna dirección._

 _-El cachorro...- murmuró Ginny._

 _-Yo no lo llamaría así.-Agregó sin quitar la vista del animal._

 _-Mi hermano Fred si.-_

 _-Pues es un cabrón.- Dijo soltándola y empujándola despacio en dirección a la salida- Tú sal, mientras yo lo distraigo.- Indicó Malfoy_

 _-¡No! Yo me quedo, es mi culpa que esa cosa saliera.-_

 _-Cómo quieras pequeña pelirroja.- Dijo sonriendo. La bestia se sacudió haciendo espació, tirando y destruyendo muebles y objetos en el proceso; las paredes temblaron y pedazos del techo cayeron levantando polvo. Ambos se cubrieron con un 'protego'. Un pedazo del techo golpeó la cabeza del animal haciendolo rugir de nuevo, y mostrar el interior de su hocico, con todos sus colmillos salpicando saliva._

 _-Es asqueroso.- Mencionó Ginny arrugando la nariz. El animal sacó su larga lengua, sujetó una mesita y la engulló en un segundo, haciendo un sonido grotesco._

 _-Eso no te lo discuto.- Se movieron lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras él cubría a la pelirroja con su cuerpo. Habían avanzado dos pasos cuando la bestia dió un gran salto colocandose entre ellos y la puerta. -Mierda.- se quejó Malfoy._

 _-Lo sé.- Afirmó Ginny desde la espalda del rubio._

 _-Esto se pondrá muy feo.- Dijo_ _mirando hacia ella. Ambos dieron un paso atrás y apuntaron._

 _-¡Protego!- Exclamó Ginny cuando el animal movió una de sus patas delanteras. Malfoy dió un pasó al frente, corrió hacia la bestia, de un saltó y usando su varita cómo espada lo cortó a la mitad con un 'diffindo'. Ambos se cubrieron para no ensuciarse con la sangre qué sálpico por todos lados, mientras partes de los órganos colgaban de las mitades; Ginny se cubrío la nariz con la manga de su suéter, la peste qué emanaba el cadáver era insoportable._

 _Salieron aturdidos de la tienda para encontrarse con un grupo de agentes del Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas; Ginny volteó a ver a Malfoy, tal vez era causa de la adrenalina pero al ver su mirada gris creyó, por un momento, qué eran los ojos más bonitos qué había visto. Un par de agentes llamaron su atención y apartaron a Malfoy para iniciar el obligatorio interrogatorio, otro par de agentes llegó hacia a ella y el resto fué adentro con el animal. Cuando terminaron las preguntas, Ginny buscó al rubio con la mirada pero ya no lo vió. Había personas curiosas saliendo de los otros locales y acercándose para enterarse del alboroto._

 _-¿Así qué has estado muy entretenida?.- Preguntó Fred haciendola dar un brinco._

 _-Y acompañada... -Agregó su gemelo._

 _-Él sólo vinó a ver mercancía.- Respondió serenamente.- Ustedes lo han atendido también.-_

 _-Es diferente.- le dijó Fred.- Conoces nuestra política de no discriminación.-_

 _-Sólo negocios hermanita.- Agregó George guiñando un ojo._

 _-Si, por supuesto, negocios.- Dijó cruzandose de brazos.- Tengo qué ir a casa a darme un baño.-_

 _-Ten cuidado.- Le dijó Fred con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Claro qué si!- Le devolvió una sonrisa._

 _-Te abrazaría.- Interrumpió George.- Pero apestas, no distingo si al cachorro o a mortífago.-_

 _-¡Tonto!.- Le recriminó Ginny, y con dos cortos pasos lo abrazó fuertemente y restregó su cara sucia y cabello despeinado en él, provocando las risas de Fred y quejidos de George._

* * *

Presente

Dejó a Zabini en Cabeza de puerco con un encargo, qué él le aseguró se lo entregaría a la brevedad posible. Sin perder tiempo, y usando la red flú, se dirigió al departamento qué compartían Hermione y Ron. Sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos mientras, sentada en un sofá, esperaba a la castaña; la sala era austera, además de la chimenea, había una mesita de madera en el centro, un sillón beige del otro lado, limpias paredes blancas, a su derecha dos cortinas con detalles dorados cubriendo un par de ventanas qué daban al vecindario residencial; abajo de la ventana a su lado, estaba la maceta roja qué le regaló a la pareja de recién casados, se podía observar un diminuto botón sobresaliendo entre la tierra húmeda, donde se suponía qué brotaría una flor qué otorgaba felicidad al nuevo hogar.

Esperaba qué Hermione pudiera investigar en el Ministerio de magia. Su puesto en defensa de los derechos de elfos domésticos había sido sólo el inicio, gracias a su eficiencia, su departamento abarcaba más, y con ello más posibilidades de conseguir información.

-Entonces dices qué es importante.- La castaña la miraba con atención mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Puedes confiar en qué seré discreta Ginny.-

-Lo sé, gracias Hermione. - Con la mano le indicó que siguiera.- Es sobre Draco Malfoy. Quiero apoyar en su búsqueda, y esperaba contar con tu ayuda.- Quería suavizar sus intenciones y sonar objetiva. Ambas dejaron sus tazas en la mesita.

-No entiendo porque.- Respondió para su decepción.- Su desaparición no nos incunbe. Y para ser honesta él no tiene el perfil de alguien a quién quisieramos o deberíamos ayudar, ni él ni su familia.-

-Pero Hermione.. No eres tú quién siempre apoya a quiénes más lo necesitan. Él nos necesita.- Hermione la miró suspicazmente. Ginny bajó la mirada, ahora se preguntaba cómo pudó guardar su secreto por tantos años.

-Lo lamento Ginny, pero Malfoy no es bueno.- Bajó el tono de su voz- De hecho, es de los peores seres qué he conocido.-

-No puedes clasificar a todos.- Cada vez era menos consciente de qué estaba perdiendo el control.- ¡Mira a Ron! Es un neurótico, qué bien podría ser un slytheryn... Y ¿Qué dices de Harry? -

-Ellos no estaban del lado de un loco mestizo qué pretendía acabar con los muggles, y con todos los qué se interpusieran en su camino. ¡Ellos son héroes! ¡Malfoy es un villano!- Hermione se había puesto de pie. Y Ginny la siguió.

-¡No! ¡No puedes decir eso si no lo conoces!.-

-¿Qué tanto lo conoces, Ginny? Y si quieres mi ayuda serás honesta.- Estaba molesta y la miraba fijamente demandando una explicación.

-Lo suficiente..- Sintió la mirada miel buscando respuesta. Trataba de no perder la confianza de su amiga.

-¿Ginny, tú...?- Se cubrió la boca con las manos, ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras. La pelirroja no sabía qué decir. Se quedaron de pie sin poder mirarse. Hermione rompió el silencio con su vista en la maceta roja.- Alguna vez escuché, qué amar a alguien podría ser una apuesta engañosa; con probabilidades de perder, de muchas maneras...- Ginny la observó con curiosidad, y Hermione le regaló una leve sonrisa.

-Es un poco tarde para eso...- Respondió con resignación y ambas se sonrieron con tristeza.


	3. Cap 2 La franqueza de Malfoy

**N/A:** Espero qué les guste este capítulo. Me costo mucho escribrirlo y subirlo por falta de tiempo, pero finalmente aquí esta!

Mil gracias por follows y comentarios 😉

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La franqueza de Malfoy**

G. Weasley:

Tengo preparado tu pedido, puedes venir a recogerlo esta misma tarde.

La dirección está escrita al reverso.

B. Zabini.

Ginny guardó la carta en su abrigo y bajó las escaleras, era temprano, y sus padres habían salido. Pasó a la cocina por un desayuno; no tenía apetito y preparó una taza de café y pan dulce con mermelada de chabacano. Desde qué se había tomado un tiempo sábatico, casi un año atrás, contaba con demasiado tiempo libre, lo había preferido así. Le había fallado a Draco, y ahora cargaba con su propia cruz. Esta vez no lo decepcionaría, su única prioridad era encontrarlo.

Hermione quedó en hacer una discreta investigación, pero aún era temprano para qué tuviera información. Tomó el periódico El profeta, qué estaba sobre la mesa y buscó algo qué pudiera servirle. En primera plana, y cubriendo la página casi por completo, estaba una fotografía de Harry Potter, sonriendo y saludando a un grupo de seguidores, una de las razones por las qué no acostumbraba los periódicos; a pie de página estaba escrito: El héroe Harry Potter es el responsable de la captura de un peligroso grupo de ex- mortífagos reincidentes y peligrosos.

La nota eran solamente halagos para Potter. Cambió la página, y se le hizó particularmente extraña la noticia del inesperado y drástico cambio en el gabinete del Ministerio de mágia. Se preguntó si eso no afectaría a Hermione o a Percy.

No había nada de Draco. Sintió una repentina angustia, y sin desanimarse salió de la madriguera rumbo al Ministerio de magia.

* * *

 _5 años atrás_

 _Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon junto a Hermione Granger, quién cargaba una enorme bolsa de papel donde llevaba su nuevo vestido recién comprado en el Londres muggle, el cual usaría en su cena de aniversario con Ron esperando qué finalmente el pelirrojo le pidiera matrimonio._

 _Para Ginny no fué tan sencillo con Harry; ella siempre estuvó persiguiéndolo y esforzándose por obtener su atención cuando él no la consideraba relevante en su vida, fué un proceso lento y difícil, pero finalmente logró qué él se fijara en ella; tenía la romántica idea de que eventualmente serían felices para siempre, pero continuaban los obstáculos entre ellos, fueron Voldemort y las batallas, sus constantes luchas emocionales por superar las consecuencias de la guerra; eventualmente fué la fama y popularidad de él, y después ... Suspiró cansada, muchas veces había tratado de analizar su relación, pero no era capaz de entenderla, era muy complicada, Harry Potter era complicado, y ella no podía volver a confiar en él._

 _Observó a un par de niñitos jugando y correteando afuera de la heladería Florean Fortescue, y algo en su alegre espontaneidad la hizó sonreír. Le recordó un poco cómo ella solía sentirse antes, con sus amigos, jugando al quidditch, o en sus ratos libres en Hogwarts. Exceptuando cuando se moría de celos al ver a Harry detrás de Cho Chang, una inevitable ola de tristeza la inundó. Se alegraba de estarlo dejando en el pasado, y de que él se lo estuviera facilitado._

 _-Llegamos Ginny.- Dijo Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.- Cómo te prometí, un helado en agradecimiento por tu ayuda.-_

 _\- Gracias Hermione.- Le sonrió.- Sabes que te acompañé por que somos amigas y además pronto serás de la familia... Y nunca rechazaría un delicioso helado.- Ambas rieron y entraron al pequeño establecimiento y se sentaron en una mesita junto a una enorme ventana con vista al callejón._

 _Las atendió la nueva dueña, una pariente lejana del fallecido Florean Fortescue, amable y con el cabello gris por la edad. Con diligencia les sirvió los postres en unas curiosas copas. Hermione eligió un helado de vainilla e hidromiel y Ginny uno de infusión de grosella; y por un segundo saboreó la frescura derritiéndose en su paladar, parecía tan fácilmente adictivo. Le agradaba la idea de comprarse una gran dotación sólo para ella. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando notó la mirada analítica de Hermione._

 _-Ginny, últimamente no hemos platicado mucho.- presintió a donde se dirigía la conversación; se tragó el helado en su garganta y se olvidó de degustarlo, suspiró observando su helado comenzar a derretirse. Su madre también había insistido en esa conversación hasta cansarse y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar respuestas a nadie.-Y has atravesado por situaciones...-_

 _-No hay problema, has estado muy ocupada, lo entiendo.- La interrumpió y trató de aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa forzada._

 _-Bueno, pienso que puedes necesitar a una amiga para hablar de tu rompimiento con Harry.- Su mirada castaña cargada de compasión. Ginny se sintió culpable por no poder hablarlo, pero había acordado previamente con Harry en mantener los detalles de su ruptura en secreto de todos, incluso de Hermione. Observó por la ventana hacia el callejón buscando una respuesta qué le ayudara a salirse por la tangente, y la encontró, caminando con aire presuntuoso entre Crabbe y Goyle._

 _-¿Es ese Malfoy?- Entrecerró sus ojos café y se acercó al vidrio, la castaña volteó con rápidez para terminar apretando los puños y los labios en un rictus severo._

 _-Cínicos, se ven tan tranquilos, cómo si sus conciencias no les pesaran.- Hizo una breve pausa.- No entiendo cómo puedes tolerar su presencia Ginny.- Ella tosió atragantándose ante el inesperado comentario._

 _A los gemelos les divertía burlarse de su torpeza en Sortilegios Weasley, y esa vez había sido una épica; involucrando a una criatura terrible y mortal, a un mortífago al rescate, y la tienda destruída. Durante días estuvieron regocijándose del incidente. Ron se había molestado con la sola mención del rubio, y sus padres le prohibieron volver a trabajar en la tienda, alegando la peligrosidad qué implicaba. Después supó que Malfoy no solía frecuentar el Callejón Diagon y menos Sortilegios; y suponía que se encontraba viviendo en su autoexilio en Francia con su familia o algo parecido; pero ahí estaba, viendose tan elegante y tan fácil de odiar. Comprendió la reacción de Hermione._

 _-Sólo lo atendí un par de veces.. hace varios días... No recuerdo bien..- Si recordaba, exactamente 9 días atrás, y también se acordaba de muchos de los detalles; atribuyó su buena memoria al hecho de que era por lo torcidamente emocionante de ese encuentro._

 _Goyle las descubrió con los rostros casi pegados al gran vidrio y se las señaló a Malfoy quién alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Le dijo algo a sus acompañantes y comenzaron su andar hacia ellas._

 _-Hermione, no pretendo sonar obvia, pero vienen hacia acá.- Mencionó inquieta._

 _-_ ¡ _Merlín!.- Ambas sacaron sus varitas ocultandolas bajo la mesita y se observaron con determinación. Los vieron apenas entrar y quedarse de pie bajo el marco de la puerta._

 _\- Vaya, que inesperada sorpresa..._ _¿_ _admirando mi belleza?- Arrastró las palabras con un gesto de burla, ambas permanecieron sentadas restandole importancia a su presencia._

 _\- La escoria diría yo.- Respondió Hermione sin mirarlo y compartió una sonrisa jactanciosa con Ginny, Goyle rió por lo bajo; y Malfoy con el rostro serio observó a la pelirroja sólo un momento._

 _\- No me interesa la opinión de una ... - Las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca.- ..De alguien cómo tú...- concluyó._

 _-¿Aqué te refieres con "cómo yo", Malfoy?- Hermione lo retó buscando una excusa para poder hechizarlo._

 _-Una aburrida sabeloto.- Él sonrió de lado. No pareció perturbarse cuando la mujer mayor cruzada de brazos les dió una mirada reprobatoria._

 _-¿O es acaso qué tienes envidia de mi prestigio y de mi puesto?- Preguntó Hermione disfrutando su cuestionamiento.- Un puesto al qué "alguién cómo tú" jamás podrá aspirar.- Lo vió de reojo, esperando ver una expresión frustrada. Era mal visto qué un mortífago estuviera confrontando a unas heroínas de la guerra; en ese momento las palabras eran sus únicas armas, y ella era muy eficiente en ello._

 _Para su sorpresa Malfoy sonrió y respondió con aparente franqueza.- No Granger, si pudiera, sentiría pena por ti. A quienes conozco trabajando encerrados en ese horrible y claustrofóbico edificio tienen algo en común: Todos parecen querer suicidarse... - Hermione visiblemente ofendida, volteó en su dirección sosteniéndose del respaldo de su silla de madera, y dejando ver la varita sobre su regazo._

 _\- A mi no me compares con esos qué tú conoces.- Dijo con desprecio. Los tres Slytherins se rieron con desdén. Ginny indignada intervino poniendose de pie._

 _-No son divertidos, ustedes tres.- Los señaló con una mano.- Riéndose de una bruja excepcional qué los supera en inteligencia y valor.- Recalcó con severidad.- No los hace admirables, los hace patéticos.- El carraspeo a su lado le indicó qué la dueña de la heladería estaba a su lado apoyandolas y Hermione las imitó poniéndose de pie en su lugar._

 _Los tres magos dejaron de reírse y Malfoy observó con intensidad a la pelirroja, fue un instante, pero suficiente para que Ginny recordara esa bella mirada y el gris de sus púpilas. Él le sonrió inclinando la cabeza, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y salió al callejón Diagon seguido por Crabbe y Goyle._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Ginny, mientras guardaban sus varitas en sus ropas. Permanecía aún de pie junto a la ventana, y cómo un imán su mirada fue atraída a la vista en el cristal; a esa distancia podía distiguir claramente su espalda alejándose, su cabello rubio y bien cortado, su alta estatura y elegante andar; él volteó hacia atrás y ella pudó ver el distinguido perfil de su rostro, no parecía disgustado, en cambio lucía satisfecho._

 _-Malfoy siendo él...- Respondió Hermione con su atención en un delicado monedero.- Tengo suficiente para comprar un nuevo libro..._ _¿Va_ _mos a la Librería Flourish y Blotts?- Ginny afirmó con una sonrisa, de pronto se sentía de buen humor, no se preguntaría a sí misma el motivo porque no se atrevía, temía descubrir una disparatada, absurda e ilógica razón._

* * *

Presente

Llegó directo al octavo piso del Ministerio atraves de la red flu conectada a la madriguera. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de transporte, a lo qué no se habituaba era a ese tipo de lugares, de cierta manera tétricos. El atrio tenía un aire sombrío, con las chimeneas doradas y símbolos de oro en constante movimiento, el oscuro piso de madera, y los exóticos techos de pavo real azul, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sin demorarse se apresuró por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndose directo a un elevador.

Se había vuelto usual que el lugar estuviera excesivamente concurrido; apretó la quijada molesta por el difícil tránsito, y trató de abrirse paso por el camino. Percibió una conocida voz de hombre sin lograr distinguir sus palabras; detuvó su andar y lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró a un par de metros saliendo de un elevador acompañado por un extraño, trató de acercarse sin ser vista ocultándose detrás de un grupo de ancianas.

-... A pesar de eso estamos bien respaldados.-Sonrió Theodore Nott.

-Bien, me alegro muchacho.- Contestó un soberbio hombre mayor y corpulento.- Será muy sencillo a partir de ahora..

Ellos avanzaban fácilmente entre la muchedumbre, y a Ginny se le dificultaba seguirlos, se lamentó qué su abrigo no tuviera un gorro que pudiera cubrir su cabello rojo, se encogió en su estatura y se aproximó nuevamente a ellos cubriéndose con unos magos ruidosos qué hablaban eufóricamente del último partido de quidditch e impidiéndole escuchar con claridad; furiosa sacó su varita y transfiguró el color de su cabello en café, rodeó al grupo y se colocó cerca de la espalda de Nott, ocultandose trás una joven pareja.

-... 3 días más señor...- Theo sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al hombre diciendo algo en voz baja, Ginny trató de agudizar su oído en vano. El hombre se rió con complacencia.

-Si qué es eficiente... nació con estrella.- Ambos rieron abiertamente.

Llegaron sin dificultad a una de las chimeneas del lado derecho para desaparecer en el momento. A Ginny le disgustó no poder seguirlos, y creyendo qué lo que había logrado escuchar era insuficiente se encaminó al cuarto piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Hermione.

oOo

Cuando Ginny interrumpió en su oficina, la castaña estaba inusualmente despeinada con su rebelde cabellera recogida en un improvisado chongo en la cabeza y un par de plumas en este; rodeada de montañas de papeles y pergaminos qué cubrían su escritorio, una parte del suelo y un sillón marrón en una esquina. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por agregarle trabajo, pero recapacitó cuando recordó la urgencia de dar con Draco.

-Hola Hermione.- Saludo casi con precaución, y recibió una breve mirada solemne.

-Ginny, puedes sentarte.- Dijo mientras abría una gaveta de su grueso escritorio de roble. Ginny obedeció dudosa.- Toma.- Estiró su brazo hacia ella entregándole un frasco con un líquido morado. La pelirroja hizó un mohín.

-¿Qué es?-Lo sujetó entre sus manos mientras lo veía con desconfianza.

-Es importante que lo bebas.- Le dijo sin cambiar su expresión.- Es para saber si hay algún tipo de encantamiento sobre ti... Cómo amortenia.-

-No hay ningún encantamiento ni hechizo en mi.- Le reprochó.

-Bébelo Ginny.- Pidió.- Tu cabello se teñirá durante unos segundos de gris o blanco dependiendo de que hechizo tengas. Si no es así no pasará nada y te seguiré ayudando con esto.- Señaló su escritorio. Estaba convencida de que no había nada que temer, pero algo en la sugerencia de cabellos de esos colores le desagradó.

Pensando en hallar a Draco bebió de un trago el líquido que contenía el frasco.

Después de varios minutos Hermione se conformó con la idea de que aquello no era consecuencia de algo que fuera lógico y razonable, y tomó asiento con cierta incredulidad.

-Nada..- Dijó casi para sí misma. Observó a Ginny.- Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora.- Le entregó un fajo de hojas; no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de tristeza que se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña. Sin perder un segundo comenzó a leer.

-Son los informes oficiales.- Habló Hermione, hizó una pausa y desvió la mirada.- Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de resguardarlos o siquiera investigar.- Parecia avergonzada.- Lo lamento Ginny.-

-No es tu culpa Hermione.- No la entendía, y no le parecía correcto dejar que cargara con una culpa que no le correspondía.- Es cosa del Departamento de seguridad mágica.-

-No Ginny, Ron es auror. Debí insistirle en que cumpliera con su deber... Y yo estoy aquí, en el Ministerio...- Su voz comenzó a sonar más aguda.- Es más serio de lo que creí, debería involucrarse el Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, o inclusive la Confederación internacional de magos. Su desaparición fue... Bueno, un secuestro Ginny.- La pelirroja apretó los labios, esa información no era novedad.

-¿Es todo?- Cuestionó con decepción. Tampoco esperaba demasiado, hacía apenas unas horas había comenzado su investigación.

-Si, pero pronto daremos con su paradero.- Sonaba insegura.- Aunque aún no hay ningún indicio de algún motivo o responsable. -

Ginny ya contaba a algunos sospechosos, y planeaba investigarlos por su propia cuenta. Quería comenzar con los Malfoy y después con Nott, este había mencionado "3 días más", tal vez era irrelevante, pero era innegable qué el reloj estaba en su contra; y pensaba qué con la ayuda de Zabini, y del propio Draco, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder encontrarlo.


	4. Cap 3 El cofre, el baúl y sus misterios

**N/A:** Mil gracias por follow, fav y leer. Espero les guste este capítulo! Disculpas por la larga demora, culpa de uno de mis hermanos qué se está mudando de departamento, y me dejó a su travieso cachorro consentido qué me absorbe mucho de mi poco tiempo libre, en fin, saludos!

 **P.D.:** Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora👍

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El cofre, el baúl y sus misterios**

La brisa agitó un mechón pelirrojo que danzó frente a su rostro, y con un sutil movimiento de sus dedos lo colocó tras su oreja.

El lugar bajo sus pies se ubicaba cerca de la mansión Malfoy, observó con tristeza el horizonte donde se perdía el camino, una ruta qué no podía recorrer.

Le faltaba avanzar el par de metros que la alejaban de la mansión de los Zabini, pero seguía de pie titubeando, sabiendo que era incorrecto estar ahí, por las creencias de su familia, por ella y por Draco, quién necesitaba de su valentía innata y de una astucia que dudaba poseer.

Le era difícil imaginarlo en una situación vulnerable, ya no era el niño de Hogwarts, tenía 27 años y llevaba al frente las negociaciones de las empresas de su padre, era un hombre capaz y orgulloso. Recordó su mirada gris observándola, sus pupilas sumergiéndola en el nublado de sus iris, constantemente cazándola, un escalofrío la recorrió y más que nunca volvió a atormentarla su ausencia y el miedo certero de qué él se encontraba en riesgo.

Caminó casi sin notarlo hasta ver frente a ella el portón de hierro entreabierto; se quedó de pie analizando nuevamente si podría buscar una alternativa menos riesgosa, tenía la sensación de estar entrando en la boca del lobo, Zabini era impredecible y un cretino, antes de poder arrepentirse, lo vió llegar a su encuentro.

-Weasley.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Uno de los elfos me informó qué había llegado una linda pelirroja.-

-Si, claro.- Respondió con reserva.

Se planteó que simplemente tomaría su encargo y se iría a la brevedad posible.

-Vamos, es por aquí.- Ella tomó un breve respiro y lo siguió.

Caminó a su lado y en silencio sobre un camino empedrado qué llevaba a la entrada principal. Por fuera, la mansión lucía sobria, era color hueso y con ventanales largos a los lados.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a la mansión Malfoy?- Cuestionó Blaise, mientras le abría la puerta y le indicaba entrar al recibidor.

-No quiero sonar grosera...- Respondió cortante.- Esto no es una visita social, sólo vengo por el encargo.- Zabini sonrió cómo respuesta.

La mansión no era cómo había creído que sería, colores claros y abundante luz atravesando los ventanales, elegante pero no ostentoso.

-Sígueme, es por acá Weasley.- Caminaron por un corto pasillo, él abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda y ella entró detrás de él; Zabini se dirigió a un armario qué cubría una pared. La sala estaba amueblada con una mesita entre un sillón y un sofá de piel, una alfombra antigua debajo, una mesa alta junto a la ventana y un cuadro de un paisaje sobre la chimenea de marmól .

-Puedes sentarte Ginevra.- Sugirió mientras abría un cajón del armario. Ella aceptó con recelo.

Zabini sacó un pequeño cofre cubierto de detalles en forma de enredaderas en verde obscuro y negro. Sonrió de lado.- Es tuyo.- Se lo entregó y se sentó a su lado estirando las piernas y con los brazos descansando en el respaldo.- Espero te sirva.-

Ella pasó una mano tímida por la cubierta sintiento la irregular textura.- Será muy útil..- Dijo aliviada de contar con el objeto en su posesión.

-Increíble que Draco te hablara de eso.- señaló el cofre.

-Me contó algunas cosas.-

-Eso es mucho más de lo que debe saber una gryffindor.- Reprochó en tono bromista.

-Draco no piensa cómo tú.- Su recuerdó volvió con fuerza, y suspiró para terminar apretando sus labios rosas.

-¿Puedo saber qué te dijó sobre este cofre?- Preguntó Zabini.

Vió el cofre aún en su regazo; Zabini le había entregado algo valioso sin cuestionamientos, y Draco apreciaría su ayuda, pensó qué al menos ameritaba una respuesta.

Él la observó atento.- Me habló del hechizo de protección qué él mismo le colocó. Te dió este, y le dió otro a Pansy Parkinson. El resto es.. clasificado.-

-Eres peligrosa Ginevra Weasley.- Dijo sonriendo.- Tienes demasiada información.- Ella soltó una breve risa, y le sorprendió escucharse reír.

-Soy confiable Zabini- Dijo tratando de guardarse esa sensación en un buen lugar de su memoria.- Gracias por esto.- Levantó el cofre y lo guardó en su bolso. No había notado el beneficio que le hacía el hablar de él, sólo de Draco, sin fingir odio a Malfoy.

Zabini bajó sus brazos del respaldo, y se acomodó en su lugar inclinándose hacia enfrente.

-Weasley.. Puedo ser un buen amigo.- Dijo contemplándola y con petición en sus palabras.- Pudé no haberte dado esa impresión, pero no soy un bastardo. Yo también quiero asegurarme de que Draco este bien.. Podemos ayudarnos. Él quería qué nos conocieramos, ¿cierto?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizó girar a ver a Theodore Nott mirándolos con curiosidad y una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Hola Zabinni y Ginny Weasley.- Blaise lo saludó levantando la palma de su mano y volviendo a reposar su espalda en el sofá; Ginny lo miró escéptica recordando su encuentro en el Ministerio, se pusó de pie y caminó un par de pasos hacia la salida.

-Veo que ya no te hace falta Draco, y Zabinni es un buen reemplazo.- Dijó palmeando un hombro de Blaise y tomó asiento junto a él.- Así no extrañaras a Draco. Imagino que es igual a estar con él.. - Zabinni sonrió divertido, y Nott la observó un instante. - ¿O tal vez no?-

Ginny le sostuvó la mirada. -Si, supongo..- Respondió. Nott le parecía perturbador, pero sintió pena por Draco, él lo consideraba un amigo leal.- Yo ya me iba.-

Blaise se levantó con calma dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.- Te acompaño a la salida.-

-Draco era muy raro, ¿No?.- Volvió a hablar Theo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Nott?- Cuestionó sin intentar ocultar su indignación.

-Pues..- se encogió de hombros.- Solía decir comentarios raros..-

-¿Qué comentarios?- Frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo los detalles...- Dijo vacilante.- Pero.. Draco era muy extraño ¿Cierto?-

Zabinni sonreía ampliamente encontrando divertido el momento. -Vamos Weasley. Te acompaño.- Interrumpió.- Te quedas en tu casa.- Le indicó a Theo sobre su hombro.

La sujetó del brazo y ella se dejó llevar, intuyendo que se le escapaba algo relevante.

* * *

 _5 años atrás_

 _Bebió un sorbo de su té caliente._

 _-Vimos a Harry en el Ministerio.- Soltó Molly con evidente emoción.- Lo acaban de promover a Jefe de aurores, y se ve muy guapo con su nuevo uniforme.- compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Arthur.- ... y preguntó por ti cariño.-_

 _Ginny los observó con su taza en las manos, creyó que lo mejor era limitarse a sus respuestas usuales.-_ _Me alegra que le vaya bien.- Bebió otro sorbo de té._

 _-Deberías aceptar verlo cariño...- Sugirió y miró a Arthur pidiendo apoyo tácito._

 _-Es un buen muchacho.- Dijo su padre en tono condescendiente y tomó El profeta de la mesa y comenzó a leer._

 _-Esta bien, lo pensaré...- Se levantó despidiéndose brevemente de sus padres para dirigirse a la sala._

 _-¡No regreses muy tarde!- Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre desde la cocina._

 _-¡Si mamá!- Le respondió. Usando la red flu, no tardaría en estar en el Caldero Chorreante._

 _oOo_

 _Sacudió el polvo de su ropa al salir de la chimenea, haciendo nota mental de evitar más ese tipo de transporte._

 _-Buenos días chicos.- Saludó acercándose a la mesa donde la esperaban. Recibió un saludó de Demelza Robins y Jimmy Peakes, antiguos compañeros de quidditch en Hogwarts._

 _-¿Hace mucho que llegaron?- Preguntó sentándose frente a ellos.- ¿Ya ordenaron?-_

 _-No, estabamos poniéndonos al día.- Respondió Demelza._

 _-Yo voy por algo para tomar.- Se acomedió Jimmy._

 _-¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó con interés._

 _-Le contaba del viaje al caribe.. Fue inolvidable.- Dijo Demelza emocionada._

 _-Si, me imagino.- Dijo feliz por ella._

 _-Al próximo debes venir.- Agregó la rubia._

 _-Claro.- Respondió, aunque dudando que fuera posible.- ¿Y que sabes de las Arpías? estoy ansiosa por que regresen los entrenamientos.._

 _-No me han avizado.-_

 _-Yo escuché qué en dos semanas a mas tardar.- Interrumpió Jimmy cargando las bebidas.- Espero les gusten, no les pregunté que querían beber, así que yo invito las cevezas de mantequilla.-_

 _-Gracias Jimmy- Respondió la rubia.- Puedes invitarnos cuando quieras.- Le sonrió guiñando un ojo, y él le regaló una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias Jimmy.- Dijo Ginny aceptando el tarro que le entregó Demelza._

 _-¿Irás al evento?-_

 _-No creo.- Respondió la pelirroja._

 _-¿Qué evento?- Preguntó Jimmy._

 _-La celebración de los 5 años del fin de la guerra contra ya sabes quién.- Dijo Demelza y bebió un trago de su bebida.- Tienes que ir.-_

 _-Oh, estuve fuera, no estaba al tanto..- Se encogió de hombros.- Sigo de reserva en Puddlemere United._

 _-Qué bien.- Lo animó Ginny- Al menos tienes algo de acción._

 _-Razón más para asistir, distraernos y ver a los chicos qué no hemos vuelto a ver..- Dijo la rubia._

 _-¿Quiénes irán?- Preguntó curioso._

 _-Luna no va a ir, está de viaje con un grupo en Rumania. Neville va con Hanna Abbott.-_

 _-¿Y Harry?- Preguntó el castaño. Demelza lo fulminó con la mirada e interrumpió._

 _-Jimmy, ellos terminaron, Ginny no tiene que saber de él.- Él pareció avergonzado._

 _-No sabía, yo nunca me entero de esas cosas.. Digo.. No leo revistas.. Yo, lo siento Ginny.- Se encogió en su lugar._

 _-No hay problema.- Dijo la pelirroja.- Estamos bien, cómo amigos.- Hizó una pausa.- Él asistirá, bueno, es el héroe.- Trató de sonreir.- Con Ron y Hermione, y el resto del E.D. También estarán los maestros de Hogwarts, algunos Aurores, y mis padres..-Terminó bebiendo un sorbo de su tarro._

 _-Podemos ir juntos, los tres.- Cantó Demelza._

 _-Vayan ustedes.- Insistió Ginny.- Yo no soy buena compañía para ir.- Se imaginaba lo incómodo que sería tener que pretender con Harry frente a todos, en un evento que sería un trágico recuento de un desafortunado periodo de sus vidas._

 _-¿Saben si asistirán Slytherins?- Habló el castaño._

 _-No creo.. Bueno no están exentos de ir, por lo de la tolerancia a todas las casas y eso.- Dijo Demelza.- Pero no sería correcto que se presentaran.._

 _-Escuché que habrá un homenaje al Profesor Snape. - Agregó Ginny.- Tal vez quieran estar presentes._

 _-Sería interesante ver los homenajes.- Habló él.- Creo que don héroes, todos, los que se fueron y los que se quedaron.- Jimmy pareció afectado.- Es bueno vernos, y seguir adelante sabiendo que estuvimos juntos en esos momentos difíciles, y que lo estaremos más adelante cuando sea necesario.- A Ginny le conmovió que él pudiera ser tan honesto._

 _-Tienes razón Jimmy.- Respondió Ginny.- Se lo debemos a ellos, y nos lo debemos a nosotros, no podemos ignorar qué es una parte esencial de nuestra historia._

 _-¡No se diga más chicos! Vamos juntos.- Soltó Demelza provocándole una sonrisa. Pensó que después de todo, podría ser algo positivo.- Tenemos una semana para conseguir ropa apropiada.- Ginny Intercambió una mirada con Jimmy, quién parecía comenzar a arrepentirse._

 _-No puede ser tan difícil..- Le dijo Ginny.- Será divertido ¿cierto Demelza?-_

 _-Seguro, será de lo mejor.- Levantó su tarro medio lleno.- Salud chicos.- Brindó la rubia soltando una risa cantarina._

* * *

Presente

Su corazón latía con fuerza, y palpó el bolso para asegurarse de que el objeto seguía allí, apretó la textura y sonrió al sentir la forma del cofre, tenía la absurda idea de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Subió los escalones con rápidez, y se detuvó cuando se topó con Ron mirándola con curiosidad e impidiéndole el paso con su estatura.

-¿A dónde tan veloz?- cuestionó cruzado de brazos.

-A mi cuarto, Ron.- Dijo exasperada.- Dejame pasar.-

-¿Vas a escribirle a Harry?- Ginny hizó un gesto de desprecio y lo imitó cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no tengo nada que escribirle. Creí que eso ya estaba claro.- Él pareció entender, y decepcionado se movió a un lado, la pelirroja sonrió triunfante y se apresuró a subir.

Cuando estuvó dentro de su habitación, cerró con un hechizo de su varita, y colocó su bolso en su cama, se sentó a un lado de este, y aspiró una bocanada de aire que sentía necesitar.

-¡Ginny!- La voz de su madre interrumpió sus planes por el momento.-¡Abre!- Tocó la puerta con insistencia. Ginny ocultó su bolso bajo las almohadas, y con su varita abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- La miró intrigada.- ¿Todo bien?-

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte cariño..- Se sentó junto a ella.- Harry va a venir mañana, y Ron me dijó que sigues rehusándote a verlo.

-Mamá, te recuerdo que volví con él hace un año y no funcionó.- Se sintió mal al ver la tristeza reflejándose en toda ella, en su postura y en su edad.

-Cariño, podrías intentarlo otra vez..- Le suplicó.

-Sé realista mamá, no va a funcionar, es demasiado difícil.-

-El esfuerzo valdrá la pena Ginny, él te quiere de verdad y no es fácil encontrar quién quiera así.. Será un buen esposo.- Ginny no quería pensar en eso, sólo en Draco, él la necesitaba. Draco y sus ojos grises cazándola otra vez, se contuvó y se tragó su melancolía.

-Cariño, puedo ver que te afecta, eso es porqué aún sientes algo por él.- Cómo siempre, le pesó la barrera que había estado creciendo entre ambas y que le impedía acercarse cómo anhelaba.

-Ay mi niña..- Dijo sobre su cabello suelto mientras la cobijaba en un abrazo, sintió la urgencia de decir algo honesto.

Después de un momento de pensarlo, habló.- No podría darle una oportunidad, ni a él, ni a nadie más.- Solía creer que cargaba con la culpa instalada cuando Draco se marchó, pero notaba el transcurso del tiempo en los años y cómo la lastimaba la angustia de saberlo desaparecido.

-Tranquila, dale tiempo al tiempo..- Ginny pensó que tal vez su madre tenía razón a su manera, y eventualmente todo terminaría encausando en el camino correcto.

-Por supuesto mamá.- Quería decirle que Harry no significaba lo que ella creía.

-Son el uno para el otro.- La miró sonreír, y se compadeció de ella. Odiaba tener que mentirle, fingir y que se hubiera vuelto rutinario.

-Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo. Te ves cansada.- Dijo tocando su frente.- ¿Ya cenaste?- No recordó ni siquiera haber comido, y pensaba posponerlo para más tarde.

-Si, gracias..- Bostezó con exageración.

-Duerme cariño.- Besó su frente y salió cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

Suspiró dejando ir la presión de los engaños; y se preguntó si alguna vez podría sincerarse con libertad... Pero ya era tarde para las desiciones importantes, el rumbo de su destino estaba decidido, y el de Draco estaba en peligro.

Sacó el cofre, lo dejó sobre su cama, y se colocó encima una túnica con capucha. Con su varita le apuntó al objeto entrecerrando sus ojos, esperando que funcionara, y pronunció unas palabras que no entendía; lo observó mantenenerse igual.

Buscó en su memoria y trató de recordar su aterciopelada voz hablándole de un antiguo idioma muggle que ningún slytherin podría descifrar, y articuló unas palabras qué recordó vagamente sin dejar de señalar al cofre con su varita.- Enli o enli lai lah.- El cofre continuó intacto.

Bufó cansada recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos concentrándose en él, en el tono de su voz al hablar del encantamiento; en cómo sonreía orgulloso de su ingenio, sus ojos brillantes, su pálido rostro, sus facciones símetricas y su cabello rubio cayendo con gracia en su frente. Las palabras hicieron eco en su memoria.- Ein li yom, ein li lailah.- Pronunció mientras apuntaba con su varita al cofre qué se abrió disparando un destello de luz verde claro.

Se acercó incrédula, tomó el cofre en su regazo y tomó asiento en su cama; en el interior había un anillo grueso de plata con unas incompresibles letras inscritas, y pensando en que no contaba con tiempo, lo tomó sin demora y se lo colocó en su dedo índice. Se pusó de pie apretando los labios y respiró profundo por la nariz.

-Mansión Malfoy.- Pronunció decisiva. Y desapareció.

oOo

La luz de la noche entraba por las cortinas abiertas, dejando poco visibles y entre sombras las formas de la cama con el dosel y de la mayoría de los muebles.

La habitación de Draco estaba cómo la última vez que estuvó ahí, pero su ausencia era palpable; una sensación de desamparo en el aire la contagió, se sintió profundamente abrumada y sus ojos café se humedecieron; por primera vez, desde que supo de su desaparición, una lágrima huidiza recorrió su mejilla e invadida por la tristeza, la dejó crecer.

Ignoró sus emociones y se recordó que debía actuar con rápidez. Caminó en la obscuridad evitando hacer ruido e incluso utilizar un lumus para no ser descubierta; y con la confianza de qué mientras usara el anillo plateado, las protecciones de la Mansión no la detectarían.

Encontró con facilidad el buró donde él guardaba sus pertenencias más valiosas, y se mordió el labio inferior reconsiderando si no se estaba extralimitando.

Se conveció a si misma de que era lo correcto, y de inmediato realizó repetidos intentos con su varita para abrirlo en vano. Decepcionada, terminó sentada en el suelo comenzando a temer el haberse precipitado sin un plan en concreto.

Apoyó su espalda en la cama de Draco, sabía que no era momento de rendirse y que debía haber una llave en algún lado.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el par de puertas de un armario casi tan grande cómo su pequeña habitación en la madriguera. Lo abrió encontrando el guardarropa de Draco pulcramente ordenado, movió los abrigos de gala, que arrojaron un perfume conocido impregnado de recuerdos; evitando hundirse y naufragar en sus sentimientos, se alejó buscando un banco qué utilizó para alcanzar una repisa alta, donde se encontraba un botón oculto qué abría una puerta escondida tras la pared central; su esfuerzo fué inútil, y se bajó del banco para ir por una silla alta.

Después de unos segundos buscando el botón, lo palpó en el fondo de la repisa, y apretó con fuerza, un sonido seco le indicó que lo había logrado. La pared del fondo se comenzó a mover. Por un momento le asustó que el leve sonido alertara a alguien en la mansión. Respiró aliviada cuando nada inusual sucedió.

No estaba segura de que era lo que encontraría; antes no le había interesado conocer el interior del armario o ninguno de sus misterios, creía saber demasiado de Malfoy para entonces.

En medio de la obscuridad distinguió un enorme baúl color vino y detalles dorados frente a ella, y se inclinó en el suelo para indagarlo; notó que el seguro estaba abierto, sacó unos pergaminos que no pudo leer en la penumbra y los dejó a un lado; enseguida tomó una bludger comenzando a dudar del valor del contenido en ese armario; sonrió cuando reconoció una caja con dulces, había dos cajas más al fondo, y su sonrisa se borró al ver que eran las bromas que él había comprado el día que fué a Sortilegios Weasley. Las contempló incrédula en sus manos sin entender el propósito de conservarlas durante cinco años, eran de una insignificante época, cuando no se toleraban y ella apenas si reparaba en la existencia del Slytherin. Decidió que Draco las había olvidado en ese lugar y las devolvió; se pusó de pie pensando que ese era el baúl de cosas que a él no le importaban.

Le dió un vistazo al resto de la habitación, había una cuantiosa colección de objetos de quidditch a su derecha, y enfrente una repisa con otros objetos, algunos curiosos y otros extravagantes. Reconoció el pequeño saco que alguna vez le vió traer consigo; lo tomó en sus manos, y le alegró tener algo que le vió utilizar de manera ocasional, contenía unas monedas qué colocó en una de sus palmas y entre ellas sobresalía una llavecita de metal, sin perder tiempo fué al mueble junto a la cama y la introdujo, le dió una vuelta completa y ante sus ojos almendrados, el cajón se abrió.

* * *

 **Nota:** El antiguo idioma muggle qué utilizó para el hechizo es hebreo.


	5. Cap 4 Hay esperanza

**N/A:** Hola. Mil disculpas por la larga demora. Aquí esta el nuevo y largo capítulo. Espero les guste! Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia, en especial a quienes estan al pendiente 💖

Aún no puedo comentar sobre la trama de la historia para conservar el misterio, pero si les digo que aunque la próxima actualización no será tan pronto cómo quisiera, y algo lento, continuará hasta el final. Gracias por fav, follow, comentarios y leer. Saludos! 💖

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Hay esperanza**

Con su delicada mano cosquilleando de expectación, jaló despacio la manejilla de metal evitando producir algún sonido. Aún en las sombras, lo primero que distinguió en el interior del cajón fue una libreta obscura, se percató de que estaba asegurada con una cerradura y la dejó a un lado fijandose en el resto de diversos objetos ordenados cuidadosamente.

Ignoró un par de cartas selladas con lacre que decidió no abrir y una pequeña caja gris de apariencia simple atrajó su atención, la encontró inquietantemente familiar, provocando que su corazón se alegrara con la posibilidad de que fuera la misma que vagamente recordaba, sin demorarse, optó por llevarla consigo con la ilusión de poder acertar.

Se percató de un pesado albúm con fotografías mágicas sobre el buró y particularmente desanimada de indagar en él, hizó un mohín de aprensión.

La última vez que vió a Draco fué más de un año atrás en la inauguración de un nuevo local en Hogsmeade. Lo había distinguido a lo lejos con su atención en Pansy Parkinson, Crabble, Goyle y una rubia que no reconoció. Ginny se escabulló de su grupo con la perspectiva de hablarle pero con decepción, pronto se percató de que se había marchado.

Sujetó la cubierta gruesa y lo abrió con calma, la primera imagen que vió era la de un pequeño rubio de enigmáticos ojos grises que sonreía entre un orgulloso Lucius Malfoy y una recatada Narcissa; en el fondo, la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy lucía fría cómo siempre.

En otra fotografía más reciente estaba Draco en un impecable traje, se sintió nostálgica y él sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Sus afilados rasgos se habían suavizado y su mirada mostraba un rastro de melancolía que no era propio de él, no soportó mirarlo y cerró el albúm devolviéndolo a su lugar.

Regresó su atención a los objetos restantes en el mueble y con cuidado apartó un par de frascos con un líquido transparente en su interior. En el fondo sobresalía un llavero con una decena de llaves rústicas y las tomó pensando que podrían ser útiles. Volvió su vista a la libreta obscura con cerradura, desconocía su contenido y la manera de abrirla. Con frustración reparó en lo inútil que estaba resultando su búsqueda y desanimada, la tomó. Concluyendo que no podía indagar más, cerró el cajón con la llave, y con precaución, se cercioró de dejar la habitación cómo estaba antes de su llegada.

-La madriguera.- Susurró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y desapareció al instante.

* * *

 _5 años atrás_

 _A las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, La conmemoración del fin de la segunda guerra del mundo mágico dio inicio cuando la noche arribó en un majestuoso palacio, celebrandose en tres de sus amplios salones contiguos simultáneamente. En el primer salón, la suave música de un piano y un violín pautaban una calmada atmósfera y los candelabros de cristal que colgaban de los altos techos y la tenue luz que asomaba por los ventanales le daban un aspecto etéreo._

 _Con la gracia que sus delicados tacones y su largo vestido azul le permitían, Ginny caminó sobre el piso lustroso, cruzándose en el trayecto con mujeres en vaporosos vestidos y acompañadas de hombres en elegantes trajes. Se detuvó frente a las puertas abiertas del salón de conferencias donde había quedado de verse con Demelza y Jimmy. Le dio una breve mirada a la escaza concurrencia, y una ola de aplausos resonó con fuerza llamando su atención, en el estrado estaba Harry Potter recitando un animado discurso._

 _Harry levantó el rostro cuando la miró acercarse, y se ajustó sus anteojos regalándole una cálida sonrisa que Ginny le devolvió. Le alegró verlo realizado y feliz, pero su rostro era el mismo que venía aborreciendo los últimos meses, él apretó los labios tímidamente, y Ginny confirmó que no podría sentir deseos de volver con él. Detrás estaban Ron y Hermione, y Ginny los saludó con un gesto de su mano; Harry alzó la voz cuando comenzaron a cesar los aplausos.- Nuestra lucha terminará cuando no existan más mortífagos, y cuando la comunidad mágica este a salvo de toda amenaza...- Una animada ovación lo interrumpió otra vez y él sonrió satisfecho. A su lado Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de magia, avanzó en el estrado para dedicar orgullosamente unas breves palabras al nuevo jefe de aurores mientras la prensa tomaba notas y fotografías._

 _-Hola Ginny.- Saludó Hanna Abbott, en un discreto vestido gris que combinaba con un tocado de horquillas que adornaba sus rizos rubios._

 _-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó Neville Longbottom, luciendo apuesto a su lado._

 _-Hola.- Respondió gratamente sorprendida.- Bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?-_

 _-Felices.- Sonrió él mirando a Hannah con cariño._

 _-Me alegro.- Se alegraba más por él. Cuando había concluído la última batalla, Neville parecía entero, pero eventualmente decayó peligrosamente, había estado tomando terapia y parecía reponerse favorablemente. Hannah había estado a su lado los últimos meses._

 _-¡Chicos, que tal!- Exclamó George acercándose a ellos._

 _-¡Hola!- Neville lo saludó de mano.- Lindo detalle.- Señaló un llamativo pañuelo verde y morado adornando el bolsillo en su pecho izquierdo._

 _-Es un regalo...- Se encogió de hombros.- Fred trae uno amarillo y rojo.-_

 _-¿Donde está Fred?- Le cuestionó Ginny._

 _-Con su chica.- Respondió en tono despreocupado y recargando su hombro en la pared.- Dijó que en un rato venían para acá; nuestros padres esperan vernos para la ceremonia.-_

 _-Oh, cierto.- Agregó Ginny.- Tal vez deberíamos buscar un mejor lugar antes de que empieze.-_

 _-Vamos enfrente.- Sugirió Hannah._

 _-Esperó a unos amigos, pueden adelantarse sin mi..- Dijo cuando recordó a Jimmy y a Demelza._

 _-Esperamos contigo.- Dijo Neville, Hannah tomó la mano de su novio y observó al afable pelirrojo._

 _-¿Vienes sin pareja?- Le preguntó curiosa._

 _Él asomó una sonrisa pícara.- Estoy disponible, por si una linda chica necesita de mi compañía.- Neville hizó una afirmación con la cabeza._

 _-¡Ginny!- Interrumpió la aguda voz de Demelza, quién se acercaba del brazo de un risueño Jimmy.- Disculpanos. Estuvimos en el ridículo salón de baile, uno no puede andar libremente por ahí.-_

 _-No se preocupen.- Dijo restándole importancia._

 _-Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.- Les dijo Hannah._

 _-No.- Respondió Jimmy soltándola al instante y negando fervientemente con la cabeza.- No, sólo somos amigos.-_

 _-¡Relajate Jimmy!- Le reprochó Demelza.- Nadie te propuso matrimonio.- Hizó ademán de sacudir su bello vestido naranja que resaltaba con un lindo dije colgando en su escote y acomodó sus guantes blancos mientras se acercaba a Ginny._

 _-¿Estas sola?- Le preguntó George quién se irguió mostrando interés._

 _-Si.- Respondió Demelza mirándolo con desconfianza._

 _-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- El pelirrojo le ofreció un brazo galantemente, y ella lo escudriñió un segundo._

 _-Por supuesto.- Sonrió aceptando su ofrecimiento.- Con permiso.- Dijó mirando sobre su hombro descubierto. George lucía cómo si se hubiera sacado la lotería mientras se alejaban a la salida._

 _oOo_

 _La directora de Hogwarts con semblante cansado e inusualmente preocupado, presidía la ceremonia solemnemente mientras cientos de asistentes ocupaban sus asientos, y una docena que no encontró lugares disponibles se encontraba de pie al fondo del salón._

 _La concurrida audiencia se encontraba atenta a la voz de Minerva McGonagall que llenaba cada rincón. -...Su valentía, su lealtad, son cualidades valiosas; y estoy orgullosa de todos, de cada uno de ustedes..- Dijo inclinando su cabeza, bajando sus anteojos y recorriendo con su mirada a sus antiguos estudiantes.- Por supuesto, que incluso aquellos ... - Fue interrumpida por exclamaciones y murmullos provenientes del fondo del pasillo y cerca de la salida; carraspeó con molestia y se ajustó sus anteojos mostrando una peculiar expresión de sorpresa._

 _-Oh.- Dijo suavemente.- Señores Malfoy y Nott. ¿Cuál es el problema?- Cuestionó volviendo a su tono severo._

 _Ginny volteó atrás y vió al par de Slytherins frente a un grupo de jovenes, reconoció a varios ex compañeros de gryffindor, y por los rostros de descontento, asumió que se trataba de una disputa. Ninguno se movió de su lugar y la directora con impaciencia levantó ambas cejas demandando una respuesta._

 _-Es un malentendido.- Respondió Malfoy intercambiando una mirada con Nott.- ¿Cierto Theo?-_

 _-Por supuesto.- Nott respondió ambiguo._

 _-El motivo de nuestra presencia hoy, es honrar a nuestros héroes caídos. No lo olviden.- Dijó McGonagall. Hizó una pausa y observó al grupo de magos frente a ellos. Oliver Wood estaba adelante clavando su vista en el par de slytherins.- La rivalidad entre casas y el rencor son un peligroso veneno en estos tiempos. Guarde su varita Wood o se tendrá que retirar.- Habló con severidad. Oliver obedeció a regañadientes, agachando la cabeza._

 _Draco Malfoy, visiblemente molesto, permaneció ecuánime; el resto de chicos a la espalda de Oliver no parecían complacidos._

 _-¡No deberían estar aquí!- Exclamó uno de ellos escondido entre sus compañeros._

 _-Silencio.- Ordenó la mujer cuando comenzaba un nuevo alboroto.- La guerra terminó, y hubó una importante lección que lamentablemente, ustedes no aprendieron.- Un grupo de aurores se acercó a ellos con las varitas preparadas para cualquier imprevisto._

 _-¡Son unos mortífagos!- Oliver habló casi gritando y llamando la atención; y con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de odio se dirigió a Malfoy.- La marca en tu brazo es la prueba de que serás uno de ellos hasta que mueras.- Draco apretó los puños, pero se limitó a mostrar una tácita amenaza con sus brillantes ojos grises. El Gryffindor le devolvió la amenaza haciendo un atisbo de acercarse, miró furioso a la concurrencia y se dió la vuelta abruptamente marchándose con su séquito siguiendo sus pasos._

 _Ginny se quedó con una desagradable sensación. Pensó que la actitud de sus compañeros había sido cobarde, y se avergonzó de que la casa de la que tanto orgullo sentía no se mostrara tan digna cómo presumía. Creyó que los Slytherins merecían una disculpa que no recibirían._

 _-Es cómo volver a Hogwarts.- Comentó Neville a su lado sobresaltándola, había olvidado su compañía por la conmoción._

 _-Si.- Fue lo único que pudó articular. Volvió su vista a Malfoy, que se encaminó con Nott hacia Crabble y Goyle entre unos asientos cerca de la salida._

 _La incomodidad la siguió, y tuvó la sensación de presenciar un eterno funeral donde la maldad de Voldemort, de alguna extraña manera, había vencido en la última batalla._

 _oOo_

 _Habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde que Jimmy le pidió que lo esperara junto a la entrada del salón de baile mientras él iba en busca de una sorpresa que le había preparado._

 _Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Los discursos, los homenajes y el altercado en mitad de la ceremonia, le había agregado una amarga sensación de desesperanza y de que su mundo estaba inevitablemente condenado._

 _Habían vuelto los gritos de la batalla, el olor a destrucción y sangre; el aturdimiento por la adrenalina y su pulso acelerado que no le permitía respirar con normalidad; sus sentidos en alerta mientras esquivaba Imperdonables y respondía los ataques con unos hechizos y protegía con otros a quienes lo necesitaran; el abrumador miedo por su familia, y por Harry; pero principalmente, el terror de perderlo absolutamente todo en los últimos momentos. Los Slytherins también habían peleado a su lado arriesgando sus vidas, perdieron respeto y aceptación en la comunidad mágica, pero también la irreparable vida de algunos de sus compañeros y del Profesor Snape. Un frío triunfo con un desagradable sabor._

 _Al concluir la ceremonia observó a Draco Malfoy, aparentemente indiferente, salir con su grupo e intercambiar con ellos una sonrisa genuina muy similiar a la que antes le había regalado a ella, y ese sencillo detalle la hizó reconciliarse un poco consigo misma._

 _Se sintió agotada, y más que quererlo, necesitaba volver a la madriguera y descansar a solas. Acomodó sus guantes blancos decidida a marcharse del lugar, y convencida de que Jimmy podía reunirse con alguien más, se alejó regresando sus pasos, y anticipando que desde la madriguera les enviaría un mensaje a sus padres a quienes había visto reunirse con McGonagall, Harry y otros antiguos miembros de la desaparecida Orden del fénix._

 _Se dirigió a la salida donde se encontraban las chimeneas y trasladores, y cerca de las puertas principales, observó la imagen de la noche clara através de uno de los balcones laterales que estaban sútilmente iluminados con largas lámparas colocadas en las paredes y decoradas con flores._

 _Atraída por la visión de las estrellas brillantes en el cielo despejado, decidió salir un momento a contemplar la vista antes de retirarse._

 _Apenas se asomó al balcón, tomó un necesitado respiro de aire fresco. Pronto se percató de una silueta masculina apoyada bajo la sombra y no queriendo ser impertinente se giró dispuesta a marcharse._

 _-¿Planeando una nueva travesura?.- Escuchó una voz aterciopela a sus espaldas. Ginny volteó sobre su hombro, y miró a Draco Malfoy, cruzado de brazos apaciblemente._

 _-No, esas cosas no se planean.- Entrecerró sus ojos almendrados intentando distinguir su rostro en la obscuridad._

 _-Entonces debo estar preparado para rescatarte.- Él se alejó de la pared con lentos pasos y caminó hasta la balaustrada de piedra observando la vista y luego a ella. Ginny pensó que bajó la luz lunar se veía cómo un gallardo caballero._

 _-No es necesario Malfoy, sé cuidarme por mi misma.- Dijo mientras lo veía sentado plácidamente sobre el grueso apoyo._

 _-Si mi buena memoria no me falla, yo te rescate.- Dijo haciendo un gesto pensativo._

 _-Bueno, te debo una.- Lo miró sonreír y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, asumió que era debido a la agitada noche o al peligro de estar con quién no debía. Cruzó el balcón con calma, y respiró superficialmente escuchando el ritmo de sus tacones al caminar._

 _-Trato.- Respondió Malfoy. Ginny pensó que tal vez sería prudente marcharse, pero cayó en cuenta, que estaba disfrutando la noche y la peculiar compañía. Contempló la vista con curiosidad y una brisa tibia le acarició la piel._

 _El paisaje era sencillo y sin embargo, perfecto. El largo manto de la noche cubría las veredas y a la distancia, un pequeño grupo de luces resaltaban compitiendo con las estrellas del cielo._

 _-La vista es bella desde aquí.- Comentó más para sí misma._

 _-Podría ser mejor.- Malfoy respondió con voz apagada; recordándole el enfrentamiento durante la ceremonia._

 _-Por supuesto.- Respondió frunciendo el seño, y meditó en la posibilidad de disculparse en nombre de su casa y resarcir la molestia._

 _-¿Que estás pensando Weasley?- Malfoy preguntó serio, parecía esperar un comentario desagrable, y antes de provocar una discusión, obedeció a su sentido del honor._

 _-Disculpa.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y él hizó un gesto de incomprensión.- Por los Gryffindors.- Aclaró sin demora. Malfoy hizó una mueca de desagrado y se pusó de pie._

 _-No es tu deber disculparte.- Se cruzó de brazos.- En todo caso, es asunto de Wood y de su grupo.- Él pareció poner una barrera entre ambos cuando le dió la espalda y Ginny sintió que había perdido una oportunidad de hacer las paces o de obtener un cese a los conflictos. La pelirroja mantuvó su silencio esperando que Malfoy se retirara, pero no lo hizo.- No es algo que vaya a cambiar... No me enorgullece llevar la marca y haber sido un mortífago. Pero la llevo, y lo fuí.-_

 _Sorprendida por su confesión, Ginny no encontró palabras que responder. Observó su espalda, y después su rubia cabellera que parecía absorver la leve luz de la noche, y tragó lento._

 _-Es injusto.- Respondió cuando encontró su voz.- Debería haber un modo de que fuera menos complicado.- Draco volteó dirigiéndole una mirada intrigada, y tratando de no cohibirse, agregó.- Si no deseas ser de ese bando, no deberían señalarte cómo uno de ellos.-_

 _-Bueno, no funciona así.- Ginny in_ _tentó definir si Malfoy era conformista o realista, pero s_ _us ojos grises observandola eran agradablemente hipnóticos. Se percató de que no había dejado de mirarlo y desvió su mirada hacia el salón donde nadie parecía hecharlos de menos._

 _-¿Te están esperando? Yo también tengo que irme.- Habló sin esperar respuesta y la observó brevemente.- Sólo salí un momento.- Colocó sus manos elegantemente en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _-Igual yo.- Respondió viendo cómo se alejaba al concurrido salón. Él volteó atrás y ella le sonrió levemente._

 _-Hasta luego pequeña pelirroja.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, y Ginny sintió su propio rostro sonreír._

 _Con un grácil movimiento de su largo vestido se sentó en la balustrada de piedra_ _y contempló las estrellas que llenaban la inmensidad de la noche; el aire tibio agitó sus mechones rojos y rozó suavemente su piel. Se sintió ligera y suspiró con la renovada promesa de que su mundo no estaba totalmente perdido._

* * *

Presente

Con prisa y de mala gana, guardó los objetos que había traído de la habitación de Draco en una bolsa de lana que colocó debajo su cama; Hermione no tardaría en llegar y sus planes debían esperar.

Su estómago le recordó con un sonido hueco que no había comido, y pensó posponerlo hasta el desayuno. Con torpeza se dejó caer en su cama y observó el viejo techo de madera, las uniones de sus molduras simples y el marrón opaco, se preguntó si Draco estaría bajo un techo similar, si pasaría hambre, o si se encontraba con bien, tenía el constante presentimiento de que no era así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta que no tardó en abrirse acompañada de un crujido y de la cabeza despeinada de Hermione asomándose.

-¿Ginny?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-Si, pasa.- Dijo sentándose. La castaña entró a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en una mano y un delgado fajo de hojas en la otra.

-Te trajé algo de comer, tu madre me dijo que te veías muy mal.- Colocó la bandeja frente a ella, y Ginny la tomó.

-Gracias.- Contempló con aprensión el asado de pollo con papas y una ración de pan que no le parecieron apetitosos. Hermione se sentó a su lado mientras la pelirroja probaba un bocado de su cena.

-Descubrí algo que podría ser relevante.- Hermione le entregó las hojas que cargaba y ella olvidó su cena sobre el buró.- Malfoy, estaba haciendo un extraño negocio por su cuenta y sin intervención de su padre.-

-¿Eso que significa?- Preguntó sin temer parecer ingenua y mirando una lista de nombres con cifras a un costado.

-Es desleal que no involucrara a su familia, podría verse cómo una traición.- Ginny lo encontró ridículo, pero no deseaba discutir con Hermione.

-Me dijo que su padre apoyaría su pequeño proyecto, mientras no descuidara los negocios familiares.- Aclaró dejando los papeles en su regazo.

-¿Qué más te comentó al respecto?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Algo sobre una comunidad apartada, y que conocía unos inversionistas interesados.- Hermione la miró suspicazmente, Ginny no había meditado en sus palabras. La castaña tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Sus inversionistas son exmortífagos.- Dijo apenada.- Disculpa, pero no creo que la intervención de personas cuestionables sea legal, me refiero a mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort.- Ginny se sintió incómoda por la acusación y levantó una ceja, por un momento dudó en cómo justificarlo.

-Bueno, es entendible, eran los únicos que confiaban que en él.- Contestó con el seño fruncido.- ¿Quién más le entregaría esas cantidades de dinero?-

-Al parecer estaban creando una comunidad de magos obscuros. Me parece que es peligroso, y un motivo para hacerlo desaparecer.- Ginny contempló los papeles en su regazo sin alcanzar a comprender.

El silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que Hermione lo interrumpió cortando la tensión.- Me tengo que ir Ginny... Ya conoces a Ron. Pero seguiré investigando, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.- La castaña suspiró profundamente y se pusó de pie.

Ginny conocía bien a su hermano y compadecía a su cuñada. Ella no creía tener la capacidad de soportar a un hombre inseguro, pero Hermione lo amaba, y algunas veces el amor lo puede todo.

Se quedó sola, y en silencio arrojó sus zapatos descuidadamente al suelo. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos soltando las hojas a su costado.

Ella aún confiaba en Draco; y no creía que ese negocio fuera un asunto grave, la causa de su desaparición, ni que pudiera provocarle consecuencias fatales, de eso estaba segura.

Sin notarlo, se quedó profundamente dormida. En sus sueños, un millar de estrellas luminosas y constelaciones brillantes decoraban la cálida noche mientras un par de manos pálidas se entrelazaban. Draco desapareció de su lado y una voz arrastrando las palabras venenosamente se burlaba de su ingenuidad. Blaise Zabini la veía con lástima.

-Te advertí que no lo conocías. De nosotros, Malfoy es el mayor defensor de la pureza de sangre.- Zabini sonrió descuidadamente.- Es un mortífago y siempre lo será.- Recalcó con una mezcla de ironía y burla. Ginny apenas lo negó y cayó de rodillas en un callejón obscuro. En los bordes del frío suelo de piedra negra se reflejaba la luz de la luna, y desconsertada, reconoció que se encontraba en el callejón Knockturn. En la penumbra del final del callejón distinguió a Draco junto a un grupo de mortífagos, él les entregó una caja de madera abierta, dejando ver en el interior unos pergaminos atados con lazos rojos; después lo miró marcharse con los mortífagos hasta perderse en las sombras. Draco era uno de ellos y reconocerlo le dolió profundamente, cómo si tuviera una herida abierta y latente en el pecho. El dolor pasó de ser emocional a físico rápidamente.

En medio de la agonía, se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente; se quedó quieta reparando en la desagradable pesadilla; cerró sus párpados pesados y nuevamente los abrió para observar el alba reflejarse através de la ventana. Con su mano derecha palpó las hojas esparcidas sobre el otro lado de la cama, y aún adormilada y con el corazón inquieto, se sentó y comenzó a revisarlas dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas y resolver la incógnita. Lentamente detuvó sus movimientos, recordándose que Draco estaba en peligro y no podía perder su tiempo en cuestionamientos que le parecían innecesarios. El tiempo corría velozmente y su plan debía persistir. La bolsa de lana sobresaliendo debajo de su cama llamó su atención provocándole una sonrisa cansada.

Atrajó el bolso hasta su regazo, sacó la pequeña caja gris y la abrió fácilmente; se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y una inusual moneda con el centro de cristal relució solitaria. Con un rastro de ilusión, cubrió la moneda en un puño y apretó los párpados, se esforzó en enfocar sus pensamientos en Draco y en la otra moneda, abrió su palma con calma y observó con atención pero nada sucedió, casi lloró de frustración y temiendo que Draco se hubiera deshecho de la otra moneda la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cómoda junto a su cama. Con un ligero desasosiego recordó sus bellos ojos grises y su recuerdo añorado que se había quedado congelado, y sin embargo, el mundo transcurría indiferente a su ausencia.

Repentinamente, una lechuza picoteó con insistencia en la ventana, Ginny se levantó con calma y abrió. Sujetó entre sus manos la carta que le entregó la lechuza e intrigada la releyó un par de veces, el remitente era Zabini.


End file.
